legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Drome/Legend Team Interview
Hey everyone! Today I'm going to interview Rioforce. He is part of the Legend team. *11:32The Drome So how do you think legend team compares to other teams that are making a new LU? *11:32Rioforce Well, The Legend Team is not re-creating LEGO universe anymore. *11:33The Drome You are making a new one? *11:33Rioforce But the other teams are failing IMO. *11:33The Drome IMo? *11:33Rioforce (In my opinion) *11:33The Drome Ok *How many people are on your team? *11:33Rioforce They all want to re-create LU but it is impossible to live up to their standards. *11:33The Drome true *11:33Rioforce Four people are on the team at the moment *11:34The Drome What free site service are you using to put your site on? *11:34Rioforce We are usin Wordpress.com, a free blog hosting website. *using *11:35The Drome Does Wordpress do what you want it do? *11:36Rioforce Yes, for the most part. There are great security features, but not very many customization features. *I tried Weebly, but that did not work out. *11:36The Drome How far are you in the project? *11:37Rioforce We are currently writing a story and sketching concept art. Soon, we will be getting to the basics of creating a playable character. *11:37The Drome Nd what programs are you using to make this game? *And* *11:38Rioforce We are using Unity 3D and possibly Blender. Some modeling may be done in Google Sketchup too, but we are not to the modeling stage yet, so we are not sure about Sketchup. *11:38The Drome ok *How about socially? Do you and the other members of the team get along? *11:40RioforceYes. We are getting along just fine. We all enjoy working together and throwing ideas into a pot and stirring them around to see what we get. *11:40The Drome lol *11:41Rioforce *11:41The Drome What is your team aiming for in the game? *11:41Rioforce A good, kid-friendly, fun, game that is enjoyable. *We are going to make an offline, open world game. *11:42The Drome How kid friendly? Are you going to use the same stingy chat filter that lu did? *11:43Rioforce There will be no chat because it is offline. It will be like a LEGO Island with new themes and in a LEGO Universe style. *11:43The Drome After the game is around do you think you'll add in an online feature? *11:43Rioforce The kid-friendly-ness will be not too kid-ish, it will be sutable for kids ages 7-15 *11:43The Drome k *11:44Rioforce We may add an online feature, but let' *s stay with offline at the moment. ;) *11:44The Drome ok *11:44Rioforce *11:44The Drome Last question *11:44RioforceOk *11:44The Drome Are you recruiting for more team members? *11:45Rioforce Not at the moment. Right now, we are early in development, and we have no need for more members. Right now, we have enough. But check out the blog in the future! You never know if we will have a contest or something! *11:46The Drome ok thx Rio Be sure to check out legend team at: http://thelegendteam.wordpress.com/ Category:Blog posts